Across the Other Dimension
Across the other Dimension is a story that is a remake of Phineas and Ferb's Across the Second Dimension Summary When Phineas, Ferb, Danny Fenton, Peter Parker, Candace and Perry follow Dr. Doofenshmirtz through his "Otherdimensionator", they find themselves in an alternate universe where a truly evil Dr. Doof ruled over his Tristate Area with an army of iron-fisted robots before someone else took over. To save his friends from certain doom, Perry makes the ultimate sacrifice by revealing his secret identity as Agent P. The guys escape, meet their 2nd dimension selves, and begin their own mission to rescue Perry. But in Dr. Doof's universe, Peter Parker has his alien symbiote costume, and has defeated Dr. Doof and Destroyed the Platyborg, and has taken over Alt. universe Danville. As they uncover his plot to travel back to their dimension to take over their World, the gang, as well as their alter-egos, must band together to stop him. So begins an epic battle as our heroes try to save their home from the clutches of Evil Peter Parker/Spider-Venom! Will Spider-Venom succeed and achieve dual world domination? Will Candace finally bust her brothers? Will Alt. Universe Peter Parker be removed from the alien Symbiote? Find out in this action-packed, epic adventure - so huge that it crosses over time and space. Plot The movie opens with Peter Parker getting a worried feeling after he found out that the alien symbiote is still alive, bonding itself to 2nd dimension Peter Parker, and that he decides to battle Spider-Venom by himself. Despite trying to reason with Spider-Venom, he is beaten up, and decides that he needs help, so the gang tracks him down to another dimension of Danville, where parts of it is in ruins, and where Spider-Venom Dominates the Tri-State Area. Perry decides to reveal his secret identity as Agent P, and after that, Spider-Venom Captures Spider-Man. Danny, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry go to find their 2nd Dimension selves for help, and find out that that summer has been outlawed in this Tri-State Area and that they have never heard of summer, to which Phineas and Ferb sing "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" to explain. Perry sees a news report on the TV saying that if Perry turns himself in, Spider-Venom would not hurt Phineas and Ferb. As Perry goes to surrender himself to Doofenshmirtz-2, Phineas, still angry at him for not being honest with them all these years, disowns him, forcing Perry to sadly leave. ("I Walk Away"). Spider-Venom attacks Candace, which angers Danny, causing him to attack Spider-Venom, but to his horror, Spider-Venom has ghost blasts. Cartman and the other South Park kids walk in the portal to the other dimension, and sees the resistance, which Second Dimension Candace leads. The South Park kids meet their second dimension selves, also known as Coon and Friends. As Danny, Peter, Phineas, Candace, and Ferb are about to be murdered by Spider-Venom, the resistance saves them, and hands them a note. Danny reads it, and guess what- 2nd Dimension Eddie Brock is related to the incident. As the gang transports to the remains of the Flynn-Fletcher home, where Eddie Brock has robot legs, do to the fact that Spider-Venom has sawed off his legs in a battle. Eddie-2 starts to explain what happened to 2nd dimension Peter Parker. After his friends and family were killed by his alter ego, he had to live with Eddie-2. Surprisingly, instead of trying to hurt Peter-2, Second dimension Harry Osborn sympathized with his pain. After much mental suffering, he wanted the Spider-Man of him ripped out of his body. It was successfully done, but the 2nd dimension Spider-man turned evil and ripped out Eddie's Venom Half as well. Then the two merged together, and end up bonding to Peter, that blew up Harry's mansion, killing Harry and destroying everything. Spider-Venom was born. Spider-Venom attempts to take over 1st dimension's Earth. While Agent P goes to fight with his fellow agents, Phineas and Ferb simply go home and Give up. They find Agent P’s lair, where they get a message from the O.W.C.A. stating that they need their help. Many of the boys’ inventions from past episodes are recreated, and the kids of Danville use them to combat the Norm Bots attacking the Tri-State Area (“Robot Riot”). Phineas and Perry get to the top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, where Peter-2 is. As Candace decides that she doesn’t want to be an adult anymore, she suddenly comes up with a plan to save the Tri-State Area, she clones herself and all the kids in Danville. Peter joins Phineas and Perry on the roof as Spider-Venom is about to kill the trio. Peter realizes that the symbiote can be seperated from Petestone if he uses loud noise. Spider-Venom relentlessly beats up Spider-Man, using one of his ghost rays on him, but to his own shock, Peter uses a ghostly wail, seperating 2nd dimension Peter Parker from the alien suit. Candace's army destroys all the Norm-Bots, saving the world. A day later, Peter Parker finds out that Second dimension Peter Parker is trapped in Superjail as "I'm Coming Home" plays. And the movie ends with Peter, Danny, and Jeremy finding out there is a leak in the basement plumbing, and they all decide to fix it. Starting with trying to kick the duplicates out of town. Cast Josh Keaton - Spider-Man/Peter Parker/Second Dimension Peter Parker/Spider-Venom David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom Benjamin Diskin - 2nd Dimension Eddie Brock Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn and Phineas-2 Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher and Ferb-2 Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn and Candace-2 Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus and Platyborg Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-2 Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram and Monogram-2 Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Isabella-2 Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet and Dr. Baljeet/Baljeet-2 Bobby Gaylor as Buford van Stomm and Buford-2 Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson Trey Parker: Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman / Satan / Mr. Herbert Garrison / Phillip Niles Argyle / Randy Marsh / Tom - News Reporter / Midget In A Bikini / Canadian Ambassador / Bombardiers / Mr. Mackey / Army General / Ned Gerblanski / Additional Voices (voice) Matt Stone: ... Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick / Saddam Hussein / Terrance Henry Stoot / Ticket Taker / Jimbo Kearn / Gerald Broflovski / Bill Gates / Additional Voices (voice) Mary Kay Bergman ... Wendy Testeberger / Additional Voices (voice) Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Abandoned Pages